To be continued
by Kuriyama
Summary: Harry entre dans sa 6ème année. Voldemort semble s'etre calmé, Drago Malfoy est plus violent que jamais, et les choses qui se passent autour de Harry sont des plus bizarres...Chapitre 2 UPDATED. R&R SVP!
1. Chapitre 1 : Harry Harry Potter

**_To be continued_**

_par__ Kuriyama_

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des personnages, histoires ou créations de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. Elles appartiennent toutes à J.K Rowling et à ceux qui en ont les droits. En aucun cas je ne les revendiquent. Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction écrite et publié par pur plaisir. Pitié pas de procès !!!

**Spoiler **: Les 5 premiers tomes ! Si vous n'avez pas encore lu le 5ème tome des aventures de Harry Potter, je vous déconseille fortement de lire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement **: Pour l'instant je classe cette fanfiction G-13, essentiellement à cause des gros mots. (Bah oui y'en a ! Mais si on n'en mettait pas ça ne serait pas crédible ! C'est des ados quand même !...Puisqu'on est jeune et con, puisqu'ils sont vieux et fou...Hum, pardon. ^_^)

**Mot de l'auteur** : Bon, voilà. Une fic plutôt sérieuse pour mon caractère déjanté. Ca fait bizarre. Bon alors pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ma première fanfiction, je ne compte pas transformer celle ci en _slash_ ! Ou alors c'est que j'en aurai vraiment besoin pour rendre l'histoire plus intéressante, lol. Sinon, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire de cette histoire. J'essaierai de publier (au plus tard) un chapitre par semaine. Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! ^_^

Chapitre 1 : Harry Harry Potter

    Dans cinq minutes exactement, il sera minuit. En ce 31 octobre, Harry Potter allait avoir 16 ans et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire. Il avait encore passé un été épuisant à Privet Drive. Même si maintenant, il savait que c'était pour son **bien**. 

_Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de mon** bien** ? Tout ce que je veux c'est quitter cette maison._

Il avait reçu sa convocation pour Poudlard depuis quelques jours et il avait hâte de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures et surtout pour revoir ses amis et ce monde magique dont il était coupé.

Son réveil indiqua minuit et Harry poussa un faible « Ouais ! » avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux qui lui avaient étés envoyés par hibou...

Le cadeau de Ron Weasley était une photo de lui et Hermione en vacances en Irlande. Le pauvre rouquin essayait de s'échapper de la photo alors que son amie le retenait fermement par l'oreille. Il y avait aussi une boite de Chocogrenouilles et une de Patacitrouille. Harry mordit dans un bonbon et passa au cadeau d'Hermione.

La jeune fille ne lui avait pas offert de livre. A sa grande surprise, elle avait préférée lui donner un petit morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit une formule magique. Harry était plutôt perplexe mais avait hâte d'être à Poudlard pour pouvoir utiliser ce mystérieux sortilège.

Quand le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu vit le cadeau de Rubeus Hagrid, encore ficelé dans son paquet, il se dit qu'il ne survivra pas longtemps si il l'ouvrait et décida de le garder pour l'école de sorcellerie.

_Si j'ai Hermione à coté de moi, ce sera plus sur... Je suis vraiment pathétique_ !

Enfin, Harry prit une lettre de Neville Longdubat, laquelle avait été scellée magiquement pour ne pas pouvoir être ouverte avant le 31 octobre à minuit. Le garçon l'ouvrit avec curiosité et découvrit qu'elle ne contenait absolument rien ! Harry crut d'abord que c'était une farce. Puis il se souvint de l'histoire du Rappeltout et étouffa un rire.

_Il a oublié de mettre sa lettre à l'intérieur ! Ce type est pas croyable !_

Alors que le jeune garçon était en train de contempler les efforts de Ron pour repousser la main d'Hermione, qui lui tenait toujours l'oreille tout en essayant de sourire à Harry, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un cliquetis caractéristique.

Le jeune brun bondit sur ses jambes et sortit sa baguette magique.

_Je ne vais pas faire comme pendant ma 5ème année. Je vais examiner la situation et voir si je dois **vraiment** utiliser la magie._

Malgré cette promesse faite à lui même, Harry se dit qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas la tenir en présence de détraqueurs ou pire de Voldemort lui même !

Le jeune garçon se mit à descendre doucement les escaliers qui menaient au salon des Dursleys. Le cliquetis continuait et il lui semblait entendre une respiration lente et rauque. Malgré son courage (ndla : quel courage ? ^^), Harry se sentit trembler tandis qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement du lieu d'où provenait ses bruits.

Lorsqu'il s'estima assez près, Harry se colle contre le mur et jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers le salon. Une forme était accroupi près de la porte-fenêtre et semblait faire de petits mouvements compulsifs.

_On dirait un être humain. Oui mais si ça se trouve il a Voldemort sur le ventre..._

Alors que cette pensée amère traversait son esprit, le garçon vit la forme se lever brusquement et scruter les environs. Harry crut que la Ichose/I l'avait repérer et se décida à agir. Il alluma subitement la lumière et pointa sa baguette vers la forme, laquelle sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

« Dudley ?! »

L'obèse le regarda un instant près à le frapper, lorsqu'il vit sa baguette magique encore pointée droit sur lui.

« B..bai...baisse ce...tr.....truc ! » chuchota t'il en essayant de paraître menaçant.

Harry baissa doucement sa baguette et observa plus attentivement le jeune homme. Il tenait une bouteille de whisky dans la main droite et avait une cigarette non allumée dans la bouche.

« Où comptais tu  aller Dudley ? » demandait Harry en se retenant de pouffer devant le visage boursouflé de son cousin.

« Ca te regarde pas ! Je le dirais à maman, sale bâtard ! »

« Tu lui diras quoi ? Que tu fais le mur la nuit pour rejoindre tes copains, une bouteille du meilleur whisky de l'oncle Vernon à la main, et une cigarette au bec ? » ironisa Harry.

« Je lui dirai...que tu as utilisé ce...ce...truc !...Et ne t'avise pas de dire aux parents ce que tu viens de voir sinon... ! » menaça faiblement Dudley en brandissant son poing gauche.

« T'excite pas. Je ne dirais rien. Mais tes menaces ne me font pas peur : l'année prochaine j'aurai le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors du collège. Et la première personne sur laquelle je l'utiliserais, ce sera **toi** ! »

Dudley sursauta violemment, et sa cigarette lui tomba de la bouche. Harry soupira et remonta dans sa chambre.

_Quel con, je te jure ! Rien qu'une fois, au nom de Merlin, j'aimerais lui en coller deux !...Mais dans ce cas là ce n'est pas avec le ministère de la Magie que j'aurai un problème, mais avec les Dursleys...c'est presque pire. Presque._

Harry s'écroula sur son lit et se mit à fixer le plafond.

_Peut être que si je lui en colle une juste avant de prendre le Poudlard Express..._

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers le sol de la chambre et avisa le paquet de Hagrid, pas encore déballé.

_Au nom de Merlin ! J'ai failli m'endormir avec Bça/B près de moi ! Ca aurait pu me bouffer !_

Harry sourit, sauta hors de son lit et enferma le paquet dans la vieille armoire tremblante qui composait l'unique meuble de cette chambre, avec son lit... Le jeune homme alla se recoucher et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Il avait déjà 16 ans, et il se doutait que cette année ne serait pas des plus reposantes...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

    De violents coups retentirent. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

« Groumpf. Harry ! On t'emmène à la gare ! »

Le jeune garçon sauta hors de son lit et enfila les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Il jeta toutes ses affaires en vrac dans sa valise et prit la cage d'Hedwige. Il ouvrit la porte et commença à descendre les escaliers le plus vite possible. Mauvaise idée. Son pied droit se prit dans le pantalon de son cousin et il chuta lourdement.

_PUTAIN ! Connard, salopard, enfoiré de gros tas de graisse !_

Harry se releva et massa sa nuque douloureuse.

« Dépêche toi, imbécile ! Sinon tes amis bizarres vont se plaindre...Des fous, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Des gens anormaux. » grommela Vernon en frissonnant.

Le garçon essaya de calmer Hedwige, qui voletait complètement paniquée après la violente chute qu'elle avait subit, rangea les quelques affaires qui étaient tombés de ses poches et sortit de la maison. Il entra dans la nouvelle voiture (_Encore une !_) de son oncle.

« Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa bestiole ici. De toute façon, il l'aurait laissé ici, on l'aurait mise dans un zoo, moi je vous le dis ! »marmonna Vernon assez audiblement pour que son neveu l'entende.

Durant le trajet, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'été qu'il venait de passer. Quelques nouvelles du Q.G (ndla : Bande de ricains, va ! ^^) de l'Ordre du Phénix, des lettres d'Irlande de la part de Ron et Hermione, et sa Gazette du Sorcier. Voilà ce qui avait rythmé ce morne été. Mais bizarement il ne semblait y avoir aucune nouvelle important concernant Voldemort. Et pourtant il s'était assuré, après les événements de l'année précédente, qu'on lui envoie de vrais informations par un quelconque moyen, bien que tout soit surveillé. Il avait même convenu d'un code secret avec Hermione, qui, pour l'occasion, avait potassé plusieurs livres d'espionnage moldus. Et malgré tout ça, rien d'important. Quelques Mangemorts de plus avaient étés trouvés et envoyés à Azkaban grâce à l'aide de l'Ordre, mais rien de bien méchant. Voldemort se serait t'il calmer depuis sa confrontation avec Dumbledore ? Harry n'avait même plus fait ses rêves étranges où il voyait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voyait, ou ce qu'il voulait qu'il voie. Pourtant il n'avait pas fait d'oclumancie depuis que Rogue s'était quelque peu...énervé.

« Descend ! Et dépêche toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'on te voit ! »

Harry s'extirpa de la voiture et claqua la portière. Il essaya d'avancer mais manqua de s'étaler par terre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Son pull (_ou plutôt celui de Dudley._) était resté coincé à l'intérieur de la voiture. Le jeune garçon rouvrit la porte d'un air rageur, sous le regard furieux de Vernon Dursley.

« Dépêche toi, bon à rien ! » lui dit celui ci, la figure plus rouge que les couleurs de Gryffondor.

_Est ce qu'un jour il se la fermera ???_

« C'est bon... »

Vernon se mit à marcher de son pas le plus rapide en faisant comme si il ne connaissait pas le garçon-fluet-qui-trainait-une-lourde-valise-et-une-chouette-blanche.

_Je jure devant Merlin, qu'un jour, je lui jetterai tellement de sorts qu'il ne pourra plus s'en relever !_

Soudain Vernon s'arrêta et se retourna plus pale que jamais vers son neveu. Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de voir derrière lui une magnifique blonde qui agitait la main vers Harry.

« Est. Ce. Que. Tu. La. Connais ? » demanda son oncle, stressé.

La blonde les rejoignit et adressa un grand sourire à Harry, avant de se tourner vers Vernon et de lui tendre la main.

« Bonjour ! Vernilla Andrews ! Je vais me charger de notre petit Harry et le mettre dans son train. »

Le moldu regarda la main tendue avec horreur et fit un léger mouvement de tête vers son neveu. Vernilla se tourna vers Harry en lui adressant un sourire éclatant (ndla : de blancheur avec Pure White Aquafresh ! mdr, dsl.), et le saisit par les épaules, voyant que celui ci restait bouche bée.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et adressa un signe désespéré à son oncle.

« Je ne la connais pas ! » murmura t'il, avant que celle ci ne le conduise fermement vers la voie 9 ¾.

Harry stoppa net et essaya de se calmer.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? »

Vernilla le regarda les yeux écarquillés et éclata de rire. Le garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il se mit à regarder autour de lui, cherchant une aide et soudain, il vit un étrange homme avec des lunettes de soleil qui semblait lire le journal. Seulement cet homme avait une jambe de bois et une petite fiole à la ceinture. Harry se tourna vers la blonde et la regarda attentivement.

« Nymphadora ? »

« Tonks, je t'ai dit ! Tonks. Et pas cet horrible prénom. » corrigea la jeune femme avec une petite grimace. « Allez, viens, avant que ce Maugrey ne s'en mêle ! »

Harry recommença à marcher pendant quelques instants avant de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry » demanda Tonks, paniquée.

« Rien...rien. C'est juste que je suis tombé dans les escaliers tout à l'heure. Et ma valise est un peu lourde. Mais c'est vraiment rien, c'est juste une petite douleur au do......... »

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà, Nymphadora saisit sa valise et recommença à marcher.

« C'est pas grave. » le rassura t'elle. « Allez, dépêche toi ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de te faire rater ton train. Sinon Dumbledore me tuera et si il ne m'a pas achevée, ce sera Maugrey ! »

Tonks eut un léger frisson et continua de marcher.

_Elle est vraiment...bizarre. Mais au moins elle est sympathique et le blond lui va pas mal..._

« Hm. On y est ! Harry. Les hommes d'abord ! »

Le garçon reprit sa valise et tint fermement la cage d'Hedwige. Il regarda un instant autour de lui  et se mit à courir vers le mur.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

    « Haaaarrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Une brunette bien connue se jeta sur le Survivant et se mit à l'éteindre à lui en faire gicler les yeux.

« Hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrgggggggg-mion' »

« Oh pardon ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? »

Harry se massa douloureusement les cotes.

« Non, non. »

« Bien. Ron est déjà dans le train ! Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre qui m'adressait des gestes désespérés. » pouffa Hermione.

La jeune fille regarda Harry, puis descendit son regard vers sa valise.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? Et tes fournitures ? »

_Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !_

A ce moment précis, Tonks surgit d'un mur et regarda son protégé.

« Harry ! Je viens d'apprendre que tu n'as pas acheté tes fournitures ! C'est vrai ? »

« Ouiiiii. Oh, j'ai eu des vacances tellement remplies et quand j'ai reçu ma liste, j'ai un peu pensé au Chemin de Traverse. Mais après les jours se sont écoulés et d'habitude y'a toujours eu quelqu'un ou un événement qui faisait qu'on me faisait quitter les Dursleys et allé directement au Chemin. Ce qui fait que cette année, je n'ai pas fait attention...je....je suis vraiment désolé ! » gémit le garçon sous le regard effaré d'Hermione qui ne pouvait pas s'imaginer **oublier ses fournitures !**

« Hm. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. On va essayer de t'envoyer tes affaires. Donne moi ta liste ! »

Harry lui tendit un bout de papier, plus rouge que jamais.

« Alors, Potter...on se fait faire ses courses ? La célébrité est donc si...**gênante** ? »

Harry rougit encore plus et chercha une réplique. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche à un rythme régulier.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Potter ? Tu t'entraînes pour un concours aquatique ? Ou tu essayes d'avoir l'air le plus con possible ? »

« Tais toi, Malfoy !... Mais ou est ton père dis moi ? Aaaaaaaaah ouiiiiiiiii, à **Azkaban ! » répliqua Hermione avec un faux sourire.**

Le blondinet serra les dents.

« J'éviterai de parler à tort et à travers si j'étais toi, Miss Sang de Bourbe... »

« Mais tu n'est pas moi, Malfoy. C'est pour ça que tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite merde ! »

« Eh ! Oh ! » intervint Tonks. « On se calme ! »

« Fermez la ! » lui dit Drago.

Le regard de Nymphora se durcit et elle haussa un sourcil.

« Tu est un Malfoy, c'est ça ? » 

La fausse blonde n'attendit pas sa réponse et se pencha vers lui.

« Je connais des gens **là bas... » lui murmura t'elle.**

Drago se raidit et jeta un dernier regard menaçant à Harry avant de s'en aller dans un grand mouvement de cape.

« Harry franchement, ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser Malfoy t'insulter comme ça. » gronda gentiment Hermione.

Le garçon poussa un grognement et entra dans l'Express.

« Merci beaucoup T...Vernilla ! » hurla t'il avant de s'engouffrer dans le train.

Hermione salua une dernière fois la fausse blonde et rejoignit Harry.

« Je te laisse, je dois... »

« Allez dans le compartiment réservés aux préfets, je sais. Vous viendrez me voir à un moment de libre avec Ron ? » demanda Harry en se voulant désinvolte.

« Bien sur. Où sera tu ? »

« Dans le compartiment de Ginny et de...Luna Lovegood, je suppose. » marmonna le garçon avec un soupir résigné.

Malgré l'aide précieuse de Luna l'année dernière, Harry avait un peu de mal à la supporter. La** fantaisie de la jeune fille le déstabilisait un peu. Et Ginny....eh bien...Ginny était Ginny.**

_Elle est quand même mure pour son age. C'est peut être à cause de ce qu'elle à subit pendant notre deuxième année...La deuxième année._

Harry était soudain extrêmement nostalgique.

_Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Pendant la deuxième année, il s'est passé des choses horribles. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression ces temps sont révolus ?_

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme heurta une personne et tomba sur le sol du train.

« Luna ! Regarde un peu où tu vas ! »

La jeune fille en question cligna des yeux.

« Hm. T'est qui toi ? »

La mâchoire du brun pendait dangereusement.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?...C'est moi, Harry ! Harry Potter ! »

« Oooh ! Bien sur que je me souviens de toi. Alors Harry Harry Potter, comment ça va ? »

« Je m'appelle H...Laisse tomber. Tu as vu Ginny ? »

« Voyons voir...Ginny....hm...oh ! Ce n'est pas elle qui arrive là ? »

Le brun se retourna et son estomac fit un tour complet. Il se releva d'un coup.

« Salut Ginny ! » lança joyeusement Luna à l'adresse d'un blondinet bien connu.

Drago la regarda, choqué, puis se retourna pour vérifier que c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, Lovegood ? »

« Harry Harry Potter ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit que Ginny était une fille. Elle me semble plutôt être un homme...un homme très efféminé évidemment, mais un homme ! »

Drago pâlit dramatiquement et Harry éclata de rire.

_Un point pour Luna ! Elle est géniale quand même !_

Harry continuait de rire. Il en était plié en deux. Malfoy était furieux, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la jubilation du brun...mais pas pour longtemps. Après un bref signe de tête de la part de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle (_qui n'était jamais bien loin)_ empoignèrent Harry par le col, le soulevèrent et le plaquèrent contre un mur.

Drago s'approcha de lui.

« Tu vas voir, Potter. Mon père est peut être en prison, mais moi je suis encore là. Tu vas souffrir cette année. Oh, ça oui. Tu vas souffrir. »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malfoy ! » (ndla : mais c'est qu'il s'accroche ! dsl, dsl.)

Drago coupa court à cette tirade héroïque en lui crachant dessus.

La fureur de Harry était incomparable. Il tendit les bras et frappa Crabbe et Goyle à la gorge, lesquels s'effondrèrent en toussant. Harry attrapa Drago par les épaules et le plaqua à terre.

« Si tu refais ça une seule fois, je te tue ! » cria le brun avant d'être jeté hors de portée de Malfoy par un Crabbe et un Goyle plus que furieux. 

Les deux molosses se jetèrent sur le garçon et se mirent à le marteler de coups de poings. Harry se recroquevilla pour essayer de se protéger des coups, mais c'était une faible défense face à deux gorilles enragés.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Crabbe, Goyle ! Arrêtez voyons ! Arrêtez de maltraiter ce **pauvre **Potter !...Granger, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il leurs à pris à ces deux idiots... » s'exclama Drago avec de faux airs désolés et offusqués.

« Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Malfoy ! J'en parlerais au professeur Mc Gonagall... »

« Voyons, Granger...M'a tu vu toucher ne serais ce qu'un cheveu de **ton**...Harry ? »

« Crabbe et Goyle sont toujours à tes ordres, sale... »

« Tais toi, Ron ! N'aggrave pas la situation ! Quand à toi Malfoy, je me contre fiche de ce que tu pourras me dire, j'en parlerai au professeur Mc Gonagall de toute manière ! »

Drago fit un petit signe de tête à ses gorilles, qui vinrent le rejoindre, laissant un Harry au visage ensanglanté sur le sol.

« Ne te fatigue pas, Granger...tu n'as pas de preuve. Je n'ai pas touché Potter, n'est ce pas Crabbe ? »

« Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh. » répondit l'intéressé.

« Ta gueule, Crabbe. Ne te fatigue pas, on s'en va ! »

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry et lui fit un petit sourire sadique en haussant les sourcils. Puis il s'en alla sous les injures qui pleuvait de la bouche de Ron.

« Harry ! Ca va ? » s'écria Hermione en laissant éclater son inquiétude.

« Moui... » répondit celui ci en jetant un regard à Luna Lovegood qui était restée là sans bouger, depuis le début de l'affrontement.

« Et toi ! Pourquoi t'as rien fait, hein ? » hurla Ron, en disant tout haut ce que Harry pensait tout bas.

« Jeeeeeeeee... »

« Laisse la tranquille, Ronald Weasley ! Occupe toi plutôt de Harry ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il à le nez cassé ! » hurla la brunette en sortant sa baguette magique.

Luna restait là, à cligner des yeux, puis, comme mu par un être invisible, elle se leva et prit la main de Harry.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Harry. Désolée. J'aurai du intervenir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. Je suis navrée Harry, je ferais tout ce que tu voudra. » déclama celle ci.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu  se tourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda pendant un instant avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

« Tu ne m'appelle plus Harry Harry Potter ? » lui dit il gentiment.

Luna sembla retomber dans sa torpeur habituelle.

« Ah...tiens, tu as raison ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche pour le tendre à Ron.

« Tiens ! Enlève tout ce sang qui lui macule le visage ! Je vais faire une ronde et en profiter pour fixer un rendez vous avec Mc Gonagall...C'est pas possible, on est seulement dans le train et déjà vous vous bagarrez... »

« C'est lui qui à... ! »

« Je ne veux rien savoir, Harry ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas...vu ce qu'il ta fait, je suis de ton coté. »

Sur ces dires, Hermione s'en alla à grands pas dans le couloir du Poudlard Express. Ron commença à tapoter doucement le visage du Survivant (ndla : quel nom approprié, isn't it ?) qui grimaça.

« Ah, ils t'ont pas loupé mon vieux. » lui dit Ron en réponse à sa douleur.

Luna Lovegood resta un instant là, les bras ballants, puis commença à s'en aller.

« Ah oui, au fait ! » dit elle distraitement. « Je crois qu'on arrive bientôt, alors ce serais bien que vous commenciez a vous habillez...sinon les Gorgulatzs vont venirs...et ils sont redoutables ! »

Alors que Luna partait, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle à dit à Malfoy ! » lui dit il derrière ses ecchymoses.

**Petit mot de la fin** : Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Si vous aviez cru que le titre était une faute de frappe...vous avez la preuve que non ! Lol. Bon alors si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou que vous avez une remarque à faire, s'il vous plait cliquez sur **Submit Review. Ca m'encourage à continuer et ça fait toujours plaisir ^_^. J'y ai mis tout mon coeur dans ce chapitre et si j'ai pas de reviews je...je crois que je vais pleurer ! *Part en courant, en larmes.* Je vais me consoler en lisant les slashs ! Bouhouhouuuuuu ! Allez, à la prochaine ! -)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Protecte Cosum

**_To be continued_**

_par Kuriyama_

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des personnages, histoires ou créations de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. Elles appartiennent toutes à J.K Rowling et à ceux qui en ont les droits. En aucun cas je ne les revendiquent. Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction écrite et publié par pur plaisir. Pitié pas de procès !!!

**Spoiler **: Les 5 premiers tomes ! Si vous n'avez pas encore lu le 5ème tome des aventures de Harry Potter, je vous déconseille fortement de lire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement **: Pour l'instant je classe cette fanfiction G-13, essentiellement à cause des gros mots. (Bah oui y'en a ! Mais si on n'en mettait pas ça ne serait pas crédible ! C'est des ados quand même !...Puisqu'on est jeune et con, puisqu'ils sont vieux et fou...Hum, pardon. ^_^)

**Mot de l'auteur** : Bon, voilà. Une fic plutôt sérieuse pour mon caractère déjanté. Ca fait bizarre. Bon alors pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ma première fanfiction, je ne compte pas transformer celle ci en _slash_ ! Ou alors c'est que j'en aurai vraiment besoin pour rendre l'histoire plus intéressante, lol. Sinon, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire de cette histoire. J'essaierai de publier (au plus tard) un chapitre par semaine. Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! ^_^

Chapitre 2 : Protecte Cosum

    « Les premières années, suivez moi ! » hurla un demi géant plutôt sympathique.

Les premières années en question sortaient en tremblant du Poudlard Express, hésitant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de soupirer en pensant à sa première année, Ginny l'avait empoigné et le traînait maintenant vers les carrosses tirés par des Sombrals, qui devait l'emmener au collège.

« Mais dépêche toi, Harry ! Au fait, je ne t'ai pas vu dans le train, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »

« Euh, en fait, je...ou... »

_Ah ! Putain elle me fait mal ! Hm, Crabbe et Goyle ont du me frapper ailleurs qu'au visage...Aaah, les salops ! Malfoy va me le payer !_

Ginny, qui avait été surprise par le manque de réactions de son ami, s'était arrêtée et observait Harry avec un air horrifié.

« Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que t'a sur le visage ? »

« Hm, rien, rien. »

« Mais si voyons ! On dirait....aaaaaaaaaah ! Harry, mais tu saigne ! »

Le brun poussa un grognement et se dégagea de la rouquine.

« Fous moi la paix, tu veux ? »

Harry monta dans une calèche vide et attendit que les Sombrals se décident à partir. Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder à leur guises. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Juste se laisser aller à penser.

_Première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième année. A chaque fois j'ai une confrontation avec Voldemort. Pourquoi est ce qu'il attend toujours la fin d'une année pour essayer de me tuer ? Dumbledore m'a mentit. Fred et George sont partis. Qui est ce qui prendra leur place ? Personne ne les remplacera jamais. Hermione et Ron sont préfets. Luna Lovegood est une vanneuse hors pairs._

Harry se mit à rire doucement. Ce qu'elle avait dis à Malfoy, et surtout sans le vouloir, était hilarant.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

_Quand on parle du loup..._

« A cause de ce que tu as dit à Malfoy. »

« Malfoy ? Voyons voir Malfoy... »

« Le type efféminé... » l'aiguilla Harry en recommençant à rire.

« Ginny ?! Ginny s'appelle aussi Malfoy ? »

« Nan, nan ! Tu t'étais trompée de pers...Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. »

Luna ne l'écoutait pas et était plongée dans un numéro du « Chicaneur ». Juste au moment où se disait qu'il devrait peut être changer de calèche pour être tranquille, les Sombrals se mirent en route.

_Des fois je me dis que Dumbledore peut lire dans mes pensées...comme Voldemort._

Harry regrettait quelque fois qu'il n'y ait personne qui est vécu les mêmes choses que lui. Il aurait pu lui parler et lui confier plus de sa vie qu'il n'en confiait à Hermione et à Ron. Mais après il se maudissait d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Si quelqu'un avait eu le malheur d'avoir vécu tout ça... 

_Le malheur..oui. Quel mot approprié._

« Harry....Harry ! »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux.

_C'est pas vrai. Je me suis endormi ?_

« Harry. Ca fait dix minutes qu'on est arrivés. » murmura Luna.

« Oh merde ! J'arrive ! »

Harry s'éjecta de la calèche et courut jusqu'au château, Luna à ses traces.

« Harry Harry Potter, tu as dit un gros mot ! »

Le brun ne répondit même pas, trop occupé à arriver à temps dans la Grande Salle.

« Ce n'est pas bien de dire des gros mots. »

« Ah, parce que tu est tout à fait **pure, toi ! Tu n'as jamais dit de gros mots, jamais fait de conneries ? »**

« ... »

« Nan, pitié, au nom de Merlin, ne me répond pas ! » s'exclama Harry.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la Grande Salle, et tout les sixième année n'étaient pas encore entrés.

_Merci Merlin ! Merci !_

Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des Griffondors sous les sourcils froncés d'Hermione.

« Il faudra vraiment que tu aille à l'infirmerie. Ces blessures sont affreuses. »

« A qui la faute. » répondit le brun en fixant la table des Serpentards, où Malfoy et Parkinson ricanait en pointant le doigt sur le visage du Survivant.

Harry serra les dents et détourna son regard pour le fixer à la table des professeurs en se demandant qui allait être le nouveau maître des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. La place était vide.

_Hm. Comme par hasard._

Soudain, le brun remarqua que Ron fixait son assiette vide depuis au moins cinq minutes.

« Ron ? »

Le rouquin sursauta et se tourna vers son ami.

« Ron, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu fixe cette assiette depuis des heures. Il ne va pas lui pousser des ailes ! »

Cette expression moldu lui sembla bien inapproprié en ce moment. Après tout on était dans le monde des sorciers et tout pouvait arriver. N'est ce pas ?

« Je sais, je sais, mais..j'ai faim, moi ! » gémit le rouquin avec un regard désespéré vers Dumbledore.

Tout à coup, le directeur se leva, faisant taire tous les bavardages, et prit la parole.

« Très cher ancien élève, très cher nouveau élève, bienvenue dans cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant toute chose, procédons à la cérémonie de Répartition ! » dit il en faisant un geste vers Mc Gonagall qui s'avança sur l'estrade avec le Choixpeau entre ses mains.

Le professeur de métamorphose posa le vieux chapeau sur une chaise et fit apparaître une liste d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Abultod, Katy ! » appela t'elle.

Une jeune fille maigrelette et aux longs cheveux fin et blonds vénitiens s'avança la tête haute et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Serdaigle ! »

Les Serdaigles applaudirent à tout rompre et Harry les regarda. Son regard dévia vers Cho Chang et son coeur se serra. 

« Arrête de penser à elle. »

Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

_Comment est ce qu'elle à deviner ?_

« Ca se lit sur ton visage. » dit elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. « Arrête Harry. Tu la regarde avec un air rêveur et tu te tord les mains. C'est trop facile de voir tes sentiments. Prend exemple sur... »

« ...Malfoy ? »

Hermione poussa un grognement étouffé et Ron grimaça.

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais avouons tout de même qu'il ne faut pas trop montrer ses émotions comme tu le fais. Tu laisse trop ton esprit ouvert aussi. »

« C'est à cause de Rogue ! »

« Ah non ! On ne va pas recommencer avec cette histoire ! » soupira la brunette.  
  


Un grand silence s'installa entre les trois amis.

« Cytar, Christopher ! »

« Griffondor ! »

Harry applaudit machinalement avec les autres et commença à triturer ses couverts. Il regardait son reflet dans l'or de sa fourchette. Il avait tellement changé.

_Je suppose que être face à la mort ça ne rajeunit pas._ Pensa t'il cyniquement.

Toutes ces années passées à résoudre des énigmes, à subir des professeurs de DCFM toujours plus fous. A part Lupin. Contrairement à tous les autres, Remus l'avait aidé. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Et Sirius...Sirius...

« Friducha, Sabine ! »

« Pouffsouffle ! »

Il y avait eu aussi Voldemort. Toujours présent et plus puissant que jamais. Oui, la population avait étée avertie, la majorité des grands Mangemorts attrapés et Azkaban s'était débarrassé avec une immense tristesse de ses Détraqueurs, mais Voldemort était là. Harry se demandait souvent pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à capturer les Détraqueurs et autres Mangemorts. Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait le pouvoir de recruter autant de puissants qu'il le voulait, et il était lui même fort, très fort. Attraper ses serviteurs de toujours ne servirait à rien. Juste à le retarder un peu, peut être.

Harry ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant.

_Je fuis, comme toujours._

« ...llez, allez, allez, allez, Allez !!! »

Le brun cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Ron. Son ami et Dean Thomas croisait les doigts et plissait les yeux vers Dumbledore, avec un air extrêmement concentré.

« Ca fait dix minutes qu'ils font ça. Je suis déjà é-pui-sée ! » soupira Hermione en lançant un regard désespéré vers le rouquin qui continuait sa prière muette.

Harry s'apprêtait à demander à son amie la signification de ce « rituel » quand il se souvint subitement de l'estomac du Weasley. Lui et Dean devait sûrement implorer Merlin d'avancer le temps, pour arriver plus vite au moment où, les assiettes d'or se rempliront de mets délicieux « made in Poudlard » !

Le brun se mit à sourire, puis grimaça en entendant son estomac se joindre aux prières de Ron et Dean.

« Tulamain, Pierre ! »

L'attention d'Hermione pour la Répartition s'accentua soudain. Harry suivit son regard et vu le jeune première année, sûrement d'origine française, qui s'avançait noblement vers le Choixpeau sous les yeux énamourés de la moitié des jeunes filles Griffondors, Serdaigles, et Pouffsouffle. Harry crut même voir Pansy Parkinson tiquer légèrement de l'oeil droit, sous la moue dégoûtée de Malfoy.

« Serpentard ! »

Les jeunes filles soupirèrent de mécontentement en coeur. Le souffle de leurs faibles plaintes sembla faire vaciller la flamme des bougies qui parsemait la Grande Salle. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, puis sembla se retenir de rire, tandis que Mc Gonagall pinçait ses lèvres fortement.

La Répartition se poursuivit et lorsque le dernier élève fut passer (Edward Wells, Griffondor), Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son habituel discours de bienvenue. 

« Cette année, encore, la liste des objets interdits sera affichée sur la porte de notre **aimable** concierge Rusard (plusieurs élèves toussotèrent bruyamment, se rappelant la joie du Cracmol sous le règne du professeur Ombrage). Quelques objets ont étés rajoutés, dont, je cite, « Toutes choses, quelques soit leur utilisation futures, fabriquées par les frères Weasley » ! Je rappelle également que tout non-respect des règles de Poudlard entraînera une sanction... Bien, je ne vais pas vous torturer plus longtemps (Mc Gonagall pinça encore plus la bouche), et je vous souhaite à tous, un bon appétit et une bonne année ! »

Albus Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et les assiettes et tables se remplirent de nourriture délicieuse.

Ron, qui n'en attendait pas moins, mordit dans une cuisse de dinde, alors que Dean Thomas hésitait entre les chips et la tartiflette spécial sorcier (ndla : selon le désir de la sorcière qui la créée, nous ne vous révélerons pas les ingrédients de cette tartiflette... ^_^ dsl, dsl).

« Bffiffe Dumbjleffdfore ! » (1)

« Ah ! Ron, je t'en prie ! Tu en mets partout ! Tu...tu ne te conduis pas mieux que...qu'un Scroutt à Pétards ! » s'exclama Hermione avec une mine dégouttée, en époussetant sa robe.

« Pjhfa makrjfjantt' ... »

« Rooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Le rouquin avala précipitamment son morceau de dinde, manquant de s'étrangler.

« T'est pas marrante, 'Mione ! »

Soudain le trio entendit un gémissement plaintif et se retournèrent vers Neville Longdubat qui tenait une lettre violette à la main et la regardait comme si elle représentait sa grande mère multipliée par trois. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers eux.

« J'ai **oublié** ma baguette magique chez moi ! » s'exclama t'il avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Harry aurait bien rit, mais le désespoir de son camarade lui faisait pitié.

_Ah ! Ca me fait penser que..._

« Au fait Neville. Tu sais, la lettre que tu m'as envoyé, tu avais oublié de mettre un message dans l'enveloppe... »

Longdubat gémit encore une fois et Harry n'insista pas. Depuis qu'il avait surpris le Griffondor à Sainte Mangouste, le brun préférait se mêler de ces affaires et se méfier des apparences.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

    Le repas s'était poursuivi sans événements notoires. Ron et Dean s'étaient enfin remplis la panse, Hermione avait pu nettoyer convenablement sa robe avec un sort mineur, et Harry avait réussi à oublier quelque peu les **incartades **de Malfoy. Mais pas pour très longtemps.

« Harry, tu as une mine affreuse ! Dean et Neville ont eu la décence de ne pas t'en parler, mais je t'en conjure, va à l'infirmerie ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » capitula le brun.

« Et ne laisse personne, à part Mme Pomfresh, te soigner ! » continua Hermione.

« Oui ! »

« Dois je te rappeler quand tes os ont fondu pendant ta deuxième ann... »

« Non ! »

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie, laissant derrière lui un Ron mort de rire, et une Hermione plus que vexée.

« Mr.Potter ! A peine arrivé, vous venez déjà me voir. C'est incroyable ça ! Je vais finir par croire que vous faites ça dans l'unique but de me voir ! » s'exclama Mme Pomfresh en lui ouvrant la porte. « Asseyez vous, là. J'arrive dans une seconde. »

Harry soupira et s'installa sur une chaise que lui avait indiqué l'infirmière.

_Comme d'habitude..._

Harry observait les tableaux qui étaient accrochés au mur. L'un d'eux, qui représentait un homme à l'agonie devant une infirmière, lui fit un petit coucou. Après ce bref salut, l'homme se remit à hurler, et la femme se remit à sa **tache. Harry sourit, mais pas très longtemps, quand il vit Pomfresh revenir avec sa baguette magique, et une cuillère remplie d'une substance jaunâtre, peu appétissante.**

« Avalez Mr.Potter. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je devrais utiliser les** grands moyens ! » dit elle en agitant sa baguette sur les derniers mots.**

Harry prit une grande inspiration et avala le liquide tendu.

_Faites que ça marche ! Pitié ! Je ne veux pas être la victime d'un sort mal lancé !_

Le jeune garçon, qui s'attendait à une substance immonde, écarquilla grands les yeux. Loin d'être imbuvable, le liquide était plutôt bon. Il avait un petit goût de citron bien agréable.

« Evidemment Mr.Potter ! Vous croyiez quoi ? Que je vous torturerais alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire ? » s'exclama Pomfresh avec un sourire agacé, après avoir vu le visage étonné de Harry.

* * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * * *

    « Alors,  ça c'est bien passé ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'installa près du feu à coté de son amie.

« Où est Ron ? »

« Monter se coucher. Je crois qu'il avait trop mangé. » répondit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

Harry se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes.

_Encore une nouvelle année... Je ne sens plus mes blessures et vu qu'Hermione n'a pas insisté, je suppose qu'elles ont du disparaître. Il va falloir que je me venge. Ca en deviendrait presque une habitude. Tout devient une habitude. Problèmes avec les Dursleys. Malfoy. Arrivée à Poudlard. Problèmes divers. Cauchemars. Voldemort._

Harry se leva d'un coup de son fauteuil. Tellement vite qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

_Non ! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible._

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? »

La voix d'Hermione la ramena soudain à la réalité. Quelques premières années, qui étaient restés dans la Salle Commune pour parler des émotions de la journée, le regardaient avec de grands yeux ébahis. Harry ne pouvait pas parler devant eux. Et encore moins à son amie. Elle aurait tôt fait de s'inquiéter pour un rien. 

_Après tout, j'ai juste **cru voir. ****Cru voir. **_

« Harry ! »

Mais le « Survivant » n'écoutait plus. Il s'était réfugié dans son dortoir et s'était enfoui sous les couvertures. Il ne voulait plus penser. Cette vision l'avait complètement perturbé. même si ça n'avait été qu'une **vision, c'était plus qu'inquiétant.**

_Putain, j'ai vu LORD VOLDEMORT DANS LES FLAMMES ! Et si il avait réussi à utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour nous voir et nous observer ? Non, c'est pas possible ! J'étais fatigué. Mais même si j'étais fatigué, voir la tête de Lord Voldemort c'est pas bon signe, non._

Comme si son corps réagissait à ses pensées, sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler. Pour une fois, il regrettait que Ombrage ne soit pas là pour surveiller le réseau de cheminée. La douleur sur son front était supportable mais il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. C'était trop d'événements à la fois. Il fallait qu'il dorme. 

_Il faut que je dorme. Il faut que je dorme. Il faut que je dorme. Il faut que..._

* * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * *

    Résultat : Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Cette histoire le torturait et l'inquiétait. Il fallait mieux qu'il soit devenu fou plutôt que ce qu'il avait vu soit vrai. 

Il était sept heures du matin et les cours ne commençaient pas avant une heure. Harry n'avait pas faim et décida de se promener dans le parc. 

La rosée avait recouvert tous les environs de gouttelettes translucides et légèrement givrées. Il se dégageait de ce parc, une ambiance calme et paisible. Comme si il voulait dire : « Venez, venez voir comment je me prépare le matin à vous accueillir. Comment je m'humidifie pour que vous soyez au frais. ». Mais heureusement, le parc ne pouvait pas parler. Du moins, il n'en était pas sur.

Soudain, Harry se souvint du « cadeau » d'Hermione et il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en retirer le petit bout de papier. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers une branche morte.

_Mieux vaut etre prudent._

Le brun lut une première fois la formule intérieurement, puis il se concentra et la dit à voix haute.

« Protecte Cosum ! »

Harry attendit quelques instants, puis voyant que rien ne se passait, il s'appreta à retourner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard... Soudain, le Survivant entendit un craquement. Il fit volte-face, mais ne vit rien.

_Pfff, c'est ma journée !_

Encore un craquement. Le brun se retourna brusquement, mais ne vit toujours rien.

« C'est pas le moment ! Cessez de jouer à cache-cache et montrer vous ! Qu'on en finisse... »

Le Survivant attendit un peu. Soudain, un frottement se fit sentir contre sa jambe droite. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit la branche sur laquelle il avait jetée un sort. Seulement le morceau de bois pouvait à présent se déplacer. Il était dréssé et les petites branches qui partait de lui, étaient comme des petites mains. Harry recula, éffrayé. Mais la branche ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal et s'approcha encore de lui.

_Hermione, tu va devoir t'expliquer !_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

    « Ah ! Harry. Il était temps ! Le cours démare dans 10 minutes. »

« Hermione ! Explique moi **ça** ! » s'exclama Harry en pointant du doigt la branche qui se mit, dans ce qui semblait, etre une position de défense.

La brunette baissa les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire.

« Oh ! **Ca **! Je vois que tu as essayer mon **cadeau... »**

« Oui. Je l'ai essayer. Maintenant explique moi ! » s'enerve le jeune garçon.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Le sort que je t'ai **donner, représente des **mois et des mois** de recherche. Cette formule à pour effet de transformer un quelquonque objet en garde du corps. Un objet. Pas un animal, ni un humain... Je trouvais cette phrase très utile et plutot sympathique. » finit la jeune fille en regardant avec amusement le petit bout de bois s'agiter.**

Harry se pinça l'arete du nez. Il detestait qu'Hermione le prenne pour un abruti complet. Mais il avait besoin de lui poser encore une dernière question.

« Et...comment fait on pour l'**arreter** ? »

Hermione le lui dit et le brun sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la branche.

« Finite Incantatum ! »

Le morceau de bois se raidit soudain et tomba dans un petit « Poc ! ».

_Décidement, ça commence bien._

**Petit mot de la fin** : Merci à mes....hum...deux revieweuses. Il faut croire que quoi que j'écrive je n'aurai jamais énormément de reviews...*Sanglote dans son coin* Méchant ! Bon alors si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou si vous voulez faire une remarque, une idée, cliquez sur **Submit Review** !!! *Se met à genoux et prend les yeux de l'héroïne de Chobits* Pitié...un petit review...tout petit ! Sinon, là, je vais être absente pendant une semaine et je ne pourrais même pas écrire la suite. Donc le prochain chapitre risque de prendre un peu de temps ! Allez dites moi tout : Malfoy est assez sadique ? Le sort d'Hermione est bien ? Harry est un petit con ? (Nan ça, tlm est au courant, niark !) Sinon j'ai deux films à vous conseillez, le premier c'est un film plutôt marrant pour les jours de pluie, ça s'appelle « Maverick ». Et l'autre c'est un thriller suppppeeeerrrrrr, qui s'appelle « Petits meurtres entre amis ». Le titre est assez explicite je pense, lol. Allez @+ !


End file.
